


(What) Inhibitions(?)

by musicmillennia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, General Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Intoxication, Making Out, Multi, OOC!Drunk!Sarcastic!Emotional!Spock, Risa - Freeform, Scotty is the only one who can hold his liquor, Shore Leave, Spock on Chocolate as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty can't say he hasn't seen worse; he also can't say he's not at least a little amused by the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(What) Inhibitions(?)

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that my previous works have shown how inclined I am to Spirk; however, my shipper's heart has betrayed me once again, turning away from Spirk and setting course for McKirk and Spuhura. I sincerely hope you will pardon the change.
> 
> As I have taken to write in Spock's POV I thought it'd be nice for a little change. Like all of my work is, this is unbeta'd. It's not my fault (mostly); I just don't have a beta, nor can I find one. Anyway, I suppose it is time for you to read :) please enjoy.

It hadn't been Captain Kirk, or Spock, or even Dr. McCoy who assigned the manditory shore leave; it'd been the Starfleet Admiralty.

And when Starfleet Admiralty tells you and your senior staff to stop working and take a vacation, you  _know_ it's bad.

Scotty can't deny that he's been on the worse part of tired making sure the  _Enterprise_  is working alright after a particularly nasty encounter with the Klingons--damn cloaking devices and phaser banks wreakin' havoc on his silver lady--but it's nothing he can't handle. He's sure he shares the same opinion with the rest of the senior staff as well, but that being said, he's also sure that besides Mr. Spock they all share another opinion: no matter how stubbornly they work, shore leave is never to be denied. Especially when it's on Risa.

(He still doesn't leave the ship without checking and re-checking everything until Kirk has to manually drag him from Engineering.)

They all go out for drinks at a popular club. Looking around at their faces, the tension and weariness there, Scotty takes it upon himself then and there to get them all smashed, because they need it, and as the Human who holds his liquor the best it's his job to satisfy that need.

So he orders what would be an outrageous amount of alcohol even for a group their size and mixes them up into seven glasses, making sure to put in some chocolate syrup into Spock's. (That's right; not even that stubborn Vulcan will be able to hold that stick up his arse tonight.) Practically vibrating with both gleeful triumph and the booming music, Scotty heads back to the booth and hands out the glasses.

Spock immediately pauses. He eyes Scotty suspiciously, saying over the music, "Mr. Scott, I believe you have--"

"A toast!" Scotty interrupts, raising his glass, "To tha best senior staff in all the 'fleet!"

He feels the Vulcan's hard stare on his face, but he ignores it because he's finally got one over 'im. If there's anything Spock can't say no to, it's the manners his mother (and his people, but Scotty likes to think his mother did most of it) raised him with.

And once Spock gets a taste, it's alarming how quickly the drink disappears.

"Whoa Spock!" Jim laughs, "Breathe!"

Spock all but slams the glass in front of Scotty, cheeks slightly green as he orders, "Give-me-another."

Scotty grins, victory singing through his veins. He's the only one who isn't staring at Spock with open-mouthed shock. Once he's back at the table though, those expressions have faded as everyone works on their drinks.

"Shit, Scotty," Sulu yells in his ear, "This stuff burns!"

"Aye lad, tha's the idea!" Scotty laughs heartily, clapping him on the back and handing Spock his desired glass. The Vulcan drinks greedily.

"Spock, slow down!" Uhura tells him, voice already starting to slur. She can drink with the best of 'em, but not tonight, not with what Scotty's put in her glass. (Chekov's definitely feeling it, leaning heavily against Sulu while he takes another gulp. This stuff ain't vodka, Scotty can tell you that right now.)

Spock fixes her with his own brand of crazy eyes. "I have been putting up with Jim's constant whining, McCoy's cursing, and general chaos, all while trying to just do my job on that damn ship. If I want a drink Nyota, _I will have my fucking drink._ "

Scotty, Sulu, Kirk, and McCoy can't breathe from laughing (Chekov probably would've laughed too if he wasn't slurring Russian all over the place and swaying like a lovestruck lass), while Uhura at least tries to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Are you _drunk_?" Kirk demands.

"Your observation skills continue to _astound_ me, Captain," Spock says, taking another long sip, "Vulcans can be heavily inebriated by the use of chocolate. Mr. Scott knows this, apparently." he stops talking in favor of drinking again.

"This is the best night ever!" Kirk giggles--yes, _giggles_ (he's not even on the second round yet)--"Scotty, you're awesome!"

"Why thank yah, Captain," Scotty nods, "I's about time you acknowledged my many talents!"

A few minutes later he's bringing another batch over. Mr. Spock's gone from sarcastic arse to just plain emotional, Pavel is close to passing out, and the others are still holding onto their sobriety, though it doesn't look like they want to.

By round three, Mr. Spock's on his fifth. And he's taken to just staring at Nyota with something akin to contemplation.

Then he says, "You are so hot, y'know that?" all eyes snap to him and a blushing Uhura. "Like, you are just...you're so _hot_. In like, a good-looking way. 'Cause the other way would be illogical." he snickers, taking another sip, "Illogical. That's what  _you_ are," he's pointing to Kirk.

"Yer so drunk!" Kirk cackles, leaning on Scotty, who laughs with him. 

Uhura takes a huge gulp of her drink before telling Mr. Spock, "You're hot too. Sooo much hotter than Kirk." ("Hey!") "And-and y'know what?"

"Wwwwhat?" Spock asks, leaning in until their faces are dangerously close to each other. Uhura says something in slurred Vulcan and he responds with, "That would--yes. I concur. Shit, I'm so drunk, let's just--le's do it right now!"

Scotty made sure to take holograms, and he congratulates himself on being so smart (yet again). His first one is Kirk's face, purple from laughing, and McCoy laughing with him, Sulu having an arm around Chekov while they spew Japanese and Russian to each other, with Spock and Uhura making out in the background.

When the senior staff of the USS  _Enterprise_ gets wasted, they get  _wasted._

Scotty can chalk his new mixture up as a smashing success--pun intended.

{~*&*~}

Somehow they all stumble back to the resort. Scotty's not sure how, but they did, through some means of a leaning system and teamwork. He can't help but admire how they can still support each other, even when they're all hopelessly drunk.

Their rooms all connect to one main room, and Scotty makes sure they all at least make it through the door before heading downstairs and requesting a few choice hypos for Dr. McCoy to administer in the morning; God knows they'll need 'em. The receptionnist smiles, amusement dancing in his eyes while he assures the guest the items will be brought up to the room at 0800. It's a bit early, but Scotty figures he'll be able to get himself out of bed, considering his amazing tolerance to alcohol.

By the time he's back in the room, everyone's moved. Scotty has to cover his mouth to hide his bark of laughter as he finds Chekov passed out on the floor, Sulu not far from him, covering his ears and groaning, "Noooo!" as if to block out something he doesn't want to--

Oh.

Following the trail of discarded clothing with his eyes, Scotty thinks he probably should've heard Kirk's moans first; he blames his buzz. At least the couch blocks the parts no one wants to see upon stepping into the room. Part of Dr. McCoy's head and back are visible, Kirk's legs wrapped around his hips, hand gripping the back of the couch and McCoy's hair also showing. If McCoy moves in a way he really likes, Kirk's blissed face will appear, but that's about it.

All in all, Scotty's seen worse. If anything he's surprised it took the two getting hammered to get to this point.

"C'mon lads," he grunts to Sulu and Chekov, choosing the younger first since he's lighter, "Let's leave them to their business."

Spock and Uhura have--quite loudly--claimed a room to the right, so Scotty goes left. Once he's got those two settled, he strides back to his room on the other side, ignoring his colleagues because he's heard far worse (best not to ask).

He drinks himself to sleep with a hard case of Romulan ale, accompanied with the ear plugs he packed (always be prepared), thinking about his lovely lady orbiting above him.

{~*&*~}

He'd been wrong. 0800 is much too early. Still, at least the noise has McCoy and Kirk suffering with him.

Scotty is walking to the door just as the two start to realize they're both on the couch together naked. The opening of the door makes Kirk, who'd somehow gotten on top during the night, crouch back down with a muffled gasp.

The hypos are delivered, the door closes. Scotty makes a show of covering his eyes holding out the medicine to their general direction.

"Alright lads, this oughta help," he says, "Hope yah had fun."

"Uh, yeah," Kirk clears his throat, "I don't suppose you know...?"

"It's exactly what it looks like, Captain," Scotty nods, "I'm afraid Mr. Sulu's scarred for life, sir. Yeh should've seen 'im, the poor lad."

 "Ah shit," Dr. McCoy mutters.

Mr. Spock and Uhura don't come out, but Spock sticks his hand out from the cracked door so Scotty can hand the stuff over. Chekov's still sleeping, and so's Sulu, so he just leaves them on the nightstand.

He takes his own dose in the kitchen and, smirking at the now fully dressed and flushed Kirk and McCoy, asks, "Who wants coffee?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
